


Useless

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: South Park
Genre: ;w;, Cutting, For Sarah, I'M SORRY IF I ACCIDENTLY TRIGGER ANYONE, M/M, So much angst, TRIGGERS FOR SOME, Tumblr Prompt, real tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek Tweak would always twitch. He'd always be the one moving in an otherwise silent and still classroom. He'd always be the one who would yelp out of nowhere. He couldn't really do anything in the real world.</p>
<p>But, he would always be Craig Tucker's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

"I'm sick of being USELESS."

The tears came unbidden to Craig's eyes when he heard Tweek whisper that sentence into the air. He pulled on his blue hat, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't stand it when Tweek got this way. He never knew what to do. Being his best friend, he was supposed to protect him and help him, but times like these? Where Tweek laid on the floor with blood on his arms and his thighs, crying? He _never_ knew what to do, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Carefully, the usually stoic boy crouched down next to the sobbing blond and took the sharp razor from his hands. It sliced his fingertip, but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to what Tweek must've been feeling in that moment, both physically and mentally. He tossed the razor into the tub, before he leaned over Tweek and grabbed a towel off of the stack on top of the toilet. Quietly, he wet the towel until it was damp and slowly turned back to his friend.

Tears pricked his eyes again as he watched Tweek twitch and flinch, his eyes red and full of tears. He hated to see Tweek in this state, but there wasn't really much he could do. So, he softly ran the wet towel over the blond's cuts, gently wiping away the blood and tears. After that, he grabbed the emergency first aid he knew Tweek always kept in his bathroom cupboard. He carefully wrapped every cut with band-aids and Neosporin, covering them with a soft gauze. Every time Tweek flinched, he would stop and shush him softly. He didn't know how to make it better for his friend, but he did know how to reassure him that he was alright, in that moment.

Finishing with Tweek's cuts, Craig threw away the razor in a wad of tissues, Tweek red eyes following his every move. With soft, caring hands, Craig helped his best friend up and led him to his room for their usual post-school ritual of playing video games and sharing a blanket. What he wanted to say to Tweek never came out, because he was too afraid that the blond would not want to be his friend anymore.

Craig Tucker didn't know much about keeping his best friend safe, but he did know one thing.

He wasn't fucking useless.


End file.
